


Jammin' Jakku Festival 2017

by Mesmeret



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Anxiety, Biting, Bottom Clan Techie, Creampie, Crossdressing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Muscles, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink, music festival AU, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Matt cares a lot about Techie and accidentally buys VIP tickets to a crowded music festival. Techie survives thanks to his beef cake boy friend... now fiance.Aka: Who needs engagement rings when you can give hickies?For Day 3 of Kinktober 2017: Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) Covered all three this time!





	Jammin' Jakku Festival 2017

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a little backstory that Techie was originally Bill Huxley who was married to Zoe and had a baby boy in his early 20s. Then Dredd happened and he survived but was certainly broken physically and emotionally when he found out Zoe died. He was able to track down his son who was living an okay life as a teenager looking forward to college. Matt was in group therapy with Techie and that's how they grew to be more than friends. Matt's a good 12 years younger but they balance each other out.

Techie clinged onto Matt’s bicep for dear life as they pushed through the crowd towards the VIP area. Matt was muttering apologies more towards his boyfriend than to the drunk festival patrons. He had a lot of things in common with Techie, but not musical tastes. He didn’t know that Techie’s favorite singer was now a global superstar. He really thought the concert was going to be a small event until he read that he bought tickets for the exclusive VIP section at the main stage of a very popular music festival. But he already committed and told Techie what he did when he realized this fact. Techie told him that he’d walk on hot coals just to see Rey perform from 200 ft and would get through the crowds to see her from 20 ft. Especially on his birthday.

When it came to the moment, Techie’s agoraphobia was kicked up in high gear and he was trembling with each step on the worn grassy field. He stopped and pulled Techie to him to speak, “I’m gonna carry you, okay?”

“Uh, okay,” Techie answered softly wiping his eyes with a bright yellow sleeve. At least the crowd was wrapped up with themselves to notice his tears welling up. 

Matt hoped that was what he heard because he was already bending to pull Techie’s arms around his neck from behind. With a grunt, he grabbed Techie’s thighs and stood up fully. He felt Techie moan. He blushed at how despite dating for years, Techie still got a thrill from Matt’s attempts at chivalry. The slender man clinged to him as he barged his way to the VIP area. A couple of people hollered at him and he ignored them as Techie buried his face against Matt’s neck.

Techie may be thin, but he’s far from his malnourished state when they started dating. He had a workout routine that wasn’t as strenuous as Matt’s but still gave him some lean muscle that weighed a bit. Matt’s hands gripped the hem of his oversized t-shirt dress and his bare thighs. The dress was pulled up near his crotch and he loved his decision to wear just shorts underneath. Matt was shirtless like every other tall built man at the main stage field. Techie’s anxiety of the crowd faded as Matt’s lats and spinal muscles contracted against his dick. He almost wanted to fake dropping his phone to get more carry time. 

The VIP section was cordoned off with black tarp covered fencing with a small roped entry way. The bouncer stopped Matt and asked from the men’s wristbands. Matt bent for Techie to dismount and froze feeling a familiar stiffness run down his lower back and ass before pulling away. Techie hid from behind him and played nervously excited to the bouncer while holding his wrist out, “It’s my birthday!”

The bouncer scanned the band and gave a bored nod as his scanner blinked green for both bands. He didn’t even look at the pair as he held the rope for them to enter.

Matt squeezed Techie’s hand and whispered, “You went from scared to horny in what? Three minutes flat?”

“You should be flattered, my hero,” Techie shrugged. The stage was curtained off still but both men grinned at each other. The din of the crowd was still there, but this felt more private. It reminded Techie of an orchestra pit. Chairs facing the stage where wood instruments would be. A bar with a busy bartender was where percussion would be. His oversized t-shirt dress swayed over his ass as he sauntered to the bar and ordered two vodka sodas. Matt shook his head. Of course, Techie gave him the anxious task of figuring out where seats 20 and 21 were. There seemed to be about 48 cushioned folding chairs set out. The numbers were taped to the right armrest of each Scandinavian Design nightmare. 20 and 21 were on the end of the second row next to the covered fence. They had a decent view of the stage and wouldn’t get too much of a headache from the speakers. Matt fretted that Techie didn’t want ear plugs. Matt still brought two pairs. The VIP section had about thirty people milling about but after carrying Techie, Matt wanted to sit and rest for a moment. 

“He had maraschino cherries!” Techie grinned as he sat down in seat 21.

Matt took his highball glass and was surprised that it was actually glass. He kissed Techie’s cheek before looking around taking a sip. He realized that the other guests were dressed up. Some faces looked familiar in a grocery tabloid sort of way. And here he was with his shirt stuffed in his messenger bag.

Techie frowned at Matt’s hunched body language, “What’s up?”

“I think I should put my shirt on,” Matt spoke with a soft whine.

“Are you cold?”

“Not really, but I’m the only shirtless one here and I think that’s the chick who’s on that holo-drama mom loves. And now she’s staring at me,” Matt whinged. 

Techie looked over at the starlet but spoke to Matt, “Flex your pecs.”

“What!? No!” Matt whispered but Techie still looked at the blonde woman who stared back. 

Techie whapped Matt’s arm, “C’mon! Do it! I wanna see her reaction!”

“Ow! Fine,” Matt mumbled with embarrassment and flexed his right and then his left pectoral muscles. 

The woman took it as an invitation to walk over, “Hello, darling. Are you pre-show entertainment?”

Techie smiled but wrapped a possessive arm around Matt, “No, he paid for our tickets. How about an autograph? My mother-in-law loves you.”

The actress glared at the oddly beautiful red haired man. He either had the worst allergies or thought red eyeshadow was a trend. She looked at the gorgeous man next to him and debated if they were just friends and if Mario could fix the guy’s atrocious blonde dye job. She tested the waters, “Sure, sweetie. Where’s your wife?”

“Oh, he’s my wife,” Techie replied sweetly as Matt pulled out his notebook and pen for the day’s autographs.

She frowned and took the pen and notebook. She decided to ignore the bitchy redhead and asked the blonde cutie, “What’s your mom’s name?”

Matt smiled, “Katherine with a K. Thanks so much. This will mean a lot to her. She’s sentimental in an old school way.”

She was good enough of an actress to hide her disgust. She should’ve known he was a mommy’s boy. Shame the body and personality didn’t match. She handed over the notebook after writing her standard message to fans and signature. 

Techie grinned as she left without a word. Matt frowned, “I missed something, didn’t I?”

Techie kissed him on the mouth before answering, “She likes that you’re shirtless and that’s about that.”

“Stop using me as a power play,” Matt whined playfully.

“It wasn’t really,” Techie whined back. “I just like showing you off sometimes.”

Matt’s blush reached to his nipples this time. He took another sip of his vodka soda before putting away his notebook and pen. As he sat back up, Techie was playing with the armrests and figured out how to lift them up. Matt chuckled as Techie pushed his chair flush next to Matt’s and leaned against his warm torso. 

The curtain were slowly drawn and the crowd cheered. The mingling VIP guests moved to their respective seats as Rey stepped onto the stage. Techie gasped at how close they were to her. He didn’t have to zoom with his eyes. He could see that her nails were  chipped neon yellow thanks to her guitar playing. She had her acoustic guitar strapped to her making her look even more petite. She smiled at the crowd as she settled on her stool. Techie felt giddy and squeezed Matt’s hand.

Matt smiled softly and wrapped his arm around Techie’s shoulder. He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head and zoned out to Rey’s guitar and enchanting vocals. Techie was a mess by the fourth song. Rey sang an unreleased song and did a cover of a Leia track that Techie loved. His right sleeve was damp from tears. Matt rubbed his back tenderly and whispered, “I love you so much, Tech-tech.”

Rey was talking on the stage about her next song. Techie looked up at him with a wistful smile, “Marry me.”

Matt went stiff, unsure if this was Techie’s humor or an actual proposal. He stuttered, “A-a-I-I-Are you serious, babe?”

Techie gave him a slight nod before whispering in his ear, “I’m forty and happier than ever with a guy who truly loves me as much as I love him. Will you marry me, Mattie?”

Matt shuddered and whispered back in a soft mantra, “Yes, yes, yes.”

Techie kissed him silent before kissing down the side of his neck and bit a large hickey. Matt moaned loudly and the couple behind them shushed him. Techie giggled, “I don’t have a ring, but that should work.”

The next song started up and Matt rubbed the bruise with a small smile. The concert went by fast as he day dreamed what their wedding will be like. His mom is going to be ecstatic. Techie’s son is almost done with college. Would it be too morbid to have Techie’s ex wife’s ashes on the altar? He’ll probably ask her permission with the Ouiji board the next time he’s drunk, knowing him. He sighed bringing himself back to reality. 

Techie was a blubbering mess as Rey sang “Here Comes the Sun” at the VIP section. Matt squeezed him tight with a big grin. This was great but he knew Techie was going to get a horrible headache from his crying jag if it wasn’t addressed. He pulled out a granola bar and bottle of water from his bag, “C’mon, babe.”

Techie accepted the unwrapped bar and ate it as Rey sang two encore songs. She bid the crowd farewell and the curtains closed. He drank some water to replenish what he cried out. It was dusk and starting to cool down. He pouted as Matt put on his shirt but at least it fit snug.

A festival staff member called the VIP guests attention, “If you could please remain in your seats, your speeders will arrive shortly to take you to your next concerts or to the transport garages. We will call by parties of seat tickets.”

Matt frowned, “Wait, we could’ve gotten transport straight here and not go through the crowds?”

Techie shrugged, “But then I wouldn’t have been blessed with you carrying me.”

Matt looked at him suspiciously, “You want me to carry you back, don’t you?” 

“I would, but I want you to have enough energy to get us home. Plus, those speeders look private enough,” Techie’s whisper faded into a coy smile.

Matt gave a nod and they waited until their party was called up. The back of the speeder had tinted windows and a solid divider that separated them from their driver. Matt told the driver to go to Garage C before ducking in back. Techie giggled as Matt immediately went for his neck after they put on their seat belts. The giggle turned into a low moan as Matt bit and sucked a couple of hickies on his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck, babe. You’re going to be my husband,” Matt whispered in awe as he pulled away. Techie’s face was as flushed as his irritated eyes. “My surname or your’s? Or is that killing the mood?”

Techie bit his lip, “Yeah, it’s killing the mood. But you’re my favorite hubby.”

Matt smiled shyly pulling Techie into his arms as much as he could with the seat belts, “Your one and only.”

A ding alerted them they arrived at the garage. They took the lift up to the third floor. Once they got to their junky speeder, Techie whispered, “There’s nobody here.”

Matt looked around and realized that he was right. He pressed Techie against their speeder and leaned forward, “What should we do?”

Techie blushed, “Suck my dick with my legs around your shoulders.”

Matt gave an eager nod and got down on his knees and started tugging down his now fiance’s shorts. Techie helped him, “But you’re standing holding me up while I support myself on that double decker over there.”

Matt looked at where he was pointing and swallowed his nerves. No one seemed to be in the tall speeder and the challenge was incredibly hot. “Yeah, okay.”

They held hands while walking over to the double decker and Matt carefully leaned against it to see if an alarm was set. To their relief, it hadn’t. He kissed those chapped lips once more before getting on his knees. He ducked his head under Techie’s dress and mouthed an inner thigh tender before adding another bite mark. Techie squealed and clenched his thighs around his head. Matt growled against Techie’s shaft and hands dug through the dress into his hair. He felt what used to be adolescent rage turn into primal lust. He squeezed Techie’s pert ass and the slender legs cautiously bent to rest on his shoulders.

“Oh, fuck. Mattie, you’re so strong. Stand up, please stand up. Fuck,” Techie moaned softly but it travelled and echoed in the vast parking structure. Still, no sign of anyone else. Matt slowly stood up. His vision was obscured with yellows from the dress and soft beautiful skin. But he got up and leaned against the double decker. He still held Techie’s ass as he took the crown into his mouth and sucked. The dress and thighs deafened Matt. He wouldn’t be able to hear anyone approaching and the fear made him moan and suck harder.

Techie held his hands against the side of the double decker and started slowly rocking his hips against Matt’s face. It felt so good. He couldn’t help his panting and whining as Matt kneaded his ass and sucked more of him into his mouth. He felt weightless. He kept getting the urge to arch back and throat fuck Matt, but knew that wasn’t possible.

Matt was getting light headed but could feel Techie getting close. He pressed a finger into Techie’s ass to the first knuckle and wiggled it like Techie loved. Sure enough he felt fingers dig against his skull and hips pushing his head against the durasteel of the speeder. He started to tremble and tapped Techie’s thigh twice with his freehand. Techie relaxed a little with an apology that turned into a curse as he came from the finger brushing against his prostate.

Matt swallowed and bent slightly. Techie lifted up his dress and moaned at how flush and ravaged Matt looked between his thighs. He should’ve seen this view the whole time, but just feeling Matt was great too. Matt’s hands travelled up to his waist and he awkwardly slid his legs down as Matt bent forward. Matt didn’t seem to mind. His erection was obscene in his jeans and Techie released it mercifully. Still loose from their noontime quickie, he pulled out the lube sachet from Matt’s front pocket and fingered his ass quickly before coating Matt’s dick with the rest of the lube.

Matt moaned at the precise prep and pull Techie to his chest with Techie facing away on his toes. He hitched up the dress and pushed himself in with the other hand holding Techie’s chest. Both of them sighed at the feeling and Matt chased his orgasm. He long since learned that Techie loved to be manhandled and used in this one specific way. Matt always thought he’d break someone with his desire, but that never seemed to be the case with Techie. Even when the redhead thought he was broken himself. 

Techie held onto Matt’s arm with both hands mewling at how jarring and rough his thrusts were. Techie’s feet would bounce up and down with the rest of his body. Then they heard a speeder head up from the second level. There weren’t any empty spots nearby, but the pair froze. A few seconds later, the speeder went past to an upper level. Matt cursed at the adrenaline elevating his high and held Techie tight to him and came into his ass.

Techie went limp loving the possibility of being held by just Matt’s cock. He mumbled the fantasy making Matt squeeze him tighter before letting go with his arms. Techie cursed as he sank fully on Matt’s cock in order to stand on his feet with straight posture. Matt moaned, “So fucking perfect, babe. Fuck.”

Techie then got on his toes holding up his dress before stepping away letting Matt’s cum drip freely down his legs, “Now I feel perfect.”

He dropped the hem of his dress causing the fabric to stick to the leaking cum, “Home?”

Matt stared dumbly with his cock still out of his jeans for a moment before coming back online, “Uh, yeah. Home. We have a lot to plan for!”

“The rest of our lives!”


End file.
